


Tryin' to Get the Feeling

by misura



Category: Fastlane
Genre: M/M, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van and Deaq on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryin' to Get the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Deaq/Van, stuck in the car_

[23:00]

Stake-outs were nobody's favorite part of policework, of course, but Van seemed to have making them as uncomfortable and annoying as possible down to an artform. He sang - either along with the radio, or all by himself, and Deaq had yet to decide which was worse. He talked - incessantly, about women, about cars, about basketball, about Billie, about this party he'd been at last night. He wanted to play games like 'truth or dare'.

"No, Van, I don't want to play 'truth or dare' with you right now." Or later, but Deaq knew Van well enough to know you had to give him a little bit sometimes. "Can't you just shut up for _five minutes_?"

Van grinned. "Hey, helps keep you awake, doesn't it?"

It did that, Deaq supposed. Even so, he was pretty damn sure Van didn't talk out of some misguided idea that Deaq was so unprofessional to fall asleep if he wouldn't be kept awake by the sound of Van's voice for a while.

"So, anyway, there I was, buck-naked, and there's this girl that comes up to me and says - "

"Who," Deaq said, because he couldn't help himself.

"I don't know." Van shrugged. "I never did get her name."

"No, I meant - never mind."

 

[0:00]

"Know what I miss on these things?"

"An off-switch?" The radio had an off-switch. It was one of those small mercies you were supposed to be grateful for; there was only so much Barry Manilow featuring Van Ray Deaq could stand on any given Friday night - although Barry was still better than Tina. Van and Tina did not go together well.

Van checked his watch. "You hungry?"

You didn't eat a lot before a stakeout. You didn't _drink_ a lot, either. You couldn't exactly go and ask the person you were staking out (or his neighbor, or anyone) if maybe he'd let you use his bathroom.

So, yes, Deaq felt like he could do with a bite. "No."

"Me neither," Van said.

Their stomachs growled almost simultaneously.

 

[1:00]

The lights in the house had gone out about half an hour ago. It had been the most exciting thing to happen outside of the car during the three hours they'd been here, although Van maintained the dog on number 112 barking at the cat from number 114 had been better to watch.

"When we're done here, I'm going to order a pizza," Van said. "Or Thai food. Thai food's in right now. Maybe Chinese. There's this place only a few blocks away where you always get a fortune cookie with your order. I got two last time."

"Can you maybe not talk about food right now?"

"Maybe I'll just swing by at Mickey D's on the way home."

"Hey, look, I think the cat's going to make another try."

"Five bucks say the dog's going to get him this time."

 

[2:00]

Sooner or later, they got to talking about sex, of course. It was Van; sooner or later, _everything_ got to be about sex. Deaq got the part where it helped Van with his work, to get closer to the mark - sex was probably the most intimate you could _get_ with a woman, and yet.

And yet these were still women Van lied to, not to mention women who generally ended up trying to kill Van - or at the very least _wanting_ to kill him, assuming they weren't dead.

When Deaq thought about it, Van's lovelife really kind of sucked. Worse than his own, perhaps, although of course Van _whined_ about it a whole lot more, too, so that might even things out.

"You ever look at a guy and think he's someone you could have great sex with?"

"No," Deaq said almost on auto-pilot because, well, because. So maybe it had occured to him that the only two people he could really trust were Van and Billie, and maybe he'd figured that he'd sort of like to have sex with someone he could really trust, with someone he didn't have to be so damn _careful_ around all the time, because if he wasn't, he might put more than just his own life in danger.

Billie was clearly off-limits, being his superior. Van was a guy, which didn't really bother Deaq, but he was also _Van_ , which sort of did, some of the time.

"Me neither."

Deaq remembered where he'd heard that before. "Really?"

Van looked out of the window by way of a reply.

"Yeah, me too," Deaq said.

"It's just every now and then, you know?" Van said, which was about as far as Deaq'd expected him to go until he added: "I figure it's just a partnership thing. Like, we're in each other's space all the time, and it gets to me sometimes. It doesn't mean - "

"I know."

"Okay. So we're cool?"

"We're cool."

"So," Van said, "hey. Want to ... ?"

 

[3:00]

"Second round on the backseat?"

 

[9:00]

Deaq had showered. He'd changed his clothes. He'd spent a whole extra five minutes checking his reflection in the mirror before he'd finally decided that nope, he didn't look any different from the way he'd looked yesterday morning, prior to the stakeout.

"Hey." There was no reason at all for Billie to be looking at him as if he didn't look the same, somehow, as if she _knew_. Unless Van had told her, but that seemed unlikely.

Maybe he was just imagining things. _Probably_ he was imagining things. "Hey," she said, and then frowned as she looked from him to Van and back again. "Hey," she repeated, softer now, "did the two of you ... ?"

"Watch the guy's house all night until four this morning without falling asleep on the job?" Van said. "Sure did, Billie. Well, I mean, _Deaq_ fell asleep for - what? Ten times or so?"

"Ha!" Billie looked at Deaq again and on second thought, yeah, this was the part where he should already have told Van off, instead of standing there, wondering. "Deaq?"

"Probably still sleepy," Van said, smiling that cocky smile of his.

"From what the two of you did last night." Billie's voice and expression gave away nothing at all.

Van had to know she knew, though. "What can I say? Guy needs his beauty sleep."

"Hmm." Deaq decided the way Billie was looking at him made him uncomfortable. It wasn't that he felt she _judged_ him - it was simply that she seemed to _understand_. Everything. Why he'd had sex with Van last night, and why he wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. "Then how about the two of you take the rest of the day off?"

Van whooped. Deaq tried to remember the last time they'd gotten a day off, and then he remembered the last time they'd gotten a _weekend_ off and yeah, probably better not to go there.

"Thanks, Billie."

She smiled at him. "Did I mention that the car was bugged?"


End file.
